Amaji
Amiji is a student character played by Kameron Snow. Stats Basics Race No information is available Species Cyborg (Arm only) Weight 110lbs (97lbs without her arm) Voice No information is available Backstory Amaji, preferred to be called "Jiji", grew up in a family of mechanics, mathematicians and engineers. After being homeschooled most of her life, she decided to become an inventor, her first invention being Saint. During the creation of her third prototypes test run, Saint 3 cut off her arm. A few months later with the help of her father, she made a robotic arm to correspond with Saint's action controls, along with a digital deconstruct/reconstruct storage system programmed for Saint, allowing her to store it as data within her arm. Finishing Saint, she left her home and began travelling to vast countries, acting as a freelancing Robin Hood of sorts. After a few years of being the self proclaimed "Protector of the Underdogs", she decided to settle down and learn more about the people she has come to know over the years. Personality No information is available Resume Occupation Inventor, Foreign exchange student, Huntress Education Quantum Engineering, Programming, Martial Arts. Combat Weapon Saint; Saint is a robotic automaton with close combat capabilities, with a built in command line to her arm. Built on a hover board, Saint is able to hover up to 15ft in the air and travel across water. Saint's robotic hands have retractable claws, allowing for multiple forms of CQC. Saint is unable to be thirty feet away from Amaji. If sent out further than thirty feet, Saint has a five second limit before digital deconstruction commences. Semblance Fabrication. Allows Amaji to create an object in any desired shape, person or form up to twice the mass of herself. The object, form or clone is tangible to the user but not to others. The object, clone or form passes through other people apart from the user. The fabrication Can only be tangible and touched by others if said person's aura is synchronized with Amaji's. The fabrication can touch inanimate objects. It is used mostly for strategy, deception and transportation. Can also be used in an illusionary sense, letting the user appear to use other semblances while not actually using them Future Outlook Character Development No information is available Intended Career No information is available Goals No information is available Other Notes Even though she is aware that Saint is a robot, she recognises Saint as a living, thinking being. Addressing Saint otherwise will agitate her. Apart from that, she's almost always optimistic. She tends to speak of complex things as if it's common knowledge, due to intense cryptic booksmarts and generally only having herself and Saint to talk to. Amaji is also extremely educated in, and capable of fluently using, Aura based field techniques that she learned on her adventures, such as Aura Muting, Aura Tracking, Aura Submersion and Immersion, etc. She comes off as very tomboyish, and although having attraction for men at times, will often prefer the attraction of women. Outfit/Armor: Crimson hoodie, black skinny jeans, a respirator mask on her belt, one fingerless glove, and sneakers Eye color: (#9966cc) Gallery Amaji.jpg Category:Characters